Business and Pleasure
by CreativityIsIntelligence
Summary: Chieko, unlike her sister, never wanted a big family. She was content with Ema, Juli, and Rintarou. She didn't need anyone else but for the sake of her sister, who yearned for a big, noisy family, she decided to at the very least try and welcome them in...but will it work out for the better? Brothers Conflict Various x Oc
1. Chapter 1

Title: Business and Pleasure

Author: CreativityIsIntelligence

Word Count: 2,541

Page Count: 5 (five)

Genre: mostly romance and a little humor

Paring: Brother Conflict Various (which in my book basically means all of them) x Oc

…

Keys

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Emphasize_ (or it could just mean sarcasm)

 **Emphasize** (2)

….

Summary: Chieko was a hardworking student, putting academics before her joy and relationships. Her dad remarried, and she and her older sister (by one year) moved out to live with their new brothers. Will the brothers be able to bring a little fun into her life?

…

"I'm so excited to meet our new brothers" Ema exclaimed, he hands clasped together near her chest. A dreamy look on her face, as a smile stretched her pink lips. Her light hazelnut hair tied up in a side ponytail. "I wonder what it would be like to have a big family. What do you think Chieko? Are you excited?"

When she received no reply, Ema looked over her shoulder at her sister. She was met with the sight of her younger sister, Chieko leaning on her seat, her headphones plugged in and her eyes glued to the book she was reading.

She couldn't help the fond smile that came to her lips at the sight of her sister. With her short, dark chestnut hair, her mesmerizing brown eyes framed with long thick lashes. Her pale skin dotted with adorable freckles. Her petite form was clad in a maroon loose shirt, distressed denim shorts, and white vans. Her small black backpack was slung over her shoulder.

For moment Ema lost herself in thought. She didn't even notice when the train came to a halt but her younger sister did as she stood up, and without a word she took the bag that Ema was carrying before taking off, leaving a baffled brunette behind.

Ema blinked a few times before smiling, Chieko was never one to display her feeling for others openly. She would always do little things for the people she loved. Ema didn't think Chieko knew but the little acts she did always make a big difference.

Chieko let the music drown out the noise surrounding her. She closed her book storing it in her bag for later. She could hear Ema's footsteps over the music, though she paid little attention and kept walking. It wasn't long before 'The Sunrise Residence' came into view.

As she came closer to the building, she could make out to figures standing by the gates. They were most likely her's and Ema's _new brothers_. From the looks of it, they have already taken care of their luggage. As she walked closer to them she gradually began to slow down. She didn't want to have to face them alone. She waited till Ema was beside her, even a little ahead of her before she went back to her previous pace.

Ema was confused as to why her sister had slowed down to allow her to catch, Chieko was never the type of person that would wait for others to catch up, at least not openly. Though her confusion was soon forgotten as she heard the roaring engines of the moving truck. She began to panic, she started running hoping to catch up to the moving truck. Chieko sighed but sped up nonetheless.

"Excuse me!" Ema cried out after the truck, not paying much attention to the two beside her. Though that soon changed as the taller one of the two spoke up.

"Hello," the eldest said grabbing their attention "I've already had your luggage carried up to your rooms"

Ema seemed to space out while staring at the handsome man, though she soon snapped out of it, hurriedly saying "Uh, yes".

Chieko wanted to facepalm at her sister's reply. 'Uh, yes' was that the best she could come up with. She had been staring at the guy for over a minute now, and that was all she could say. Her sister was truly something.

The man did not seem deterred though as he just went on to introduce himself "I'm the eldest son, Masaomi" Masaomi was tall with dark brown hair a few shades lighter than her own, and kind brown eyes. He was wearing a mint green button up shirt, and grey trousers.

"And this is Wataru, the youngest," he said putting a hand on the kid beside him. Wataru was pretty short with light-Salmon colored hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a long-sleeved yellow and pink jacket with stars, a white shirt underneath as well as shorts and yellow shoes.

"Hello, big sisters!" he greeted enthusiastically a big smile on his face.

Chieko had to admit he was pretty cute, she'd be lying if she said he wasn't, but unlike her sister she didn't a weak spot for cute things, never did and never will.

A smile came to Ema's lips as she greeted him back though Chieko just knew that inwardly she was _gushing_ at how cute her new brother was.

Not wanting to be seen as rude she also spoke up "Hey" she said with a small wave, one that the kid happily returned with much, **much** more enthusiasm. She had to fight off the smile that threatened to come to her lips at the sight of the kid. Even though she didn't want to admit it it was nice to see someone so enthusiastic about everything. He just seemed so naive and carefree and...and pure.

Ema spoke up once again, breaking her away from her thoughts "please take care of us from today on" she said speaking for the both of them since she knew that Chieko wouldn't do so herself. She, after all, said she never saw why people said it in the first place, it just seems so unnecessary to her.

Masaomi paid it no mind and instead gave them a small but encouraging smile before saying "we'll be relying on you two as well."

The sweet moment was interrupted though, by Juli, who deemed it an appropriate time to jump on Ema's shoulder, from his place in her bag, and begin to screech at the two viciously…almost like he was threatening them…yeah its official she's lost it.

…

As Ema was introducing herself to the brothers, Chieko silently sneaked past everyone. She sat down on a nearby couch, making sure she was still close enough so Ema to see her. Without wasting a second, she pulled out the book she had been reading earlier. She opened it to the page she had stopped at and began to read. She, unlike her sister, wasn't exactly interested in meeting them all today. She was bound to meet them sooner or later seeing as they are living in the same building, plus they're her siblings now, so why rush it.

She could briefly hear the commotion around her, but she paid it very little mind, submerged in her book she chose instead to focus on her reading, and she was doing great at ignoring the sound around her. That is until she felt someone wrap their hands around her.

"It's a 'nice to meet you' hug" the person whispered into her ear, their hot breath wafting against the shell of her ear. Without a second thought she detangled herself from the _hug_ , she even pushed the person away for good measure. Turning around to face the person, she was met with a tall male. He had violet eyes and messy white hair that covered most of the right side of his face. He had a beauty mark under his left eye. He wore a pink diamond cardigan under a black blazer, along with trousers and boots. As well as a pair of earrings and a pendant.

"A simple handshake would suffice," she said as she shoved her hand in between their bodies. He seemed shocked but still took her hand in his dazedly. After a few minutes, she took her hand back, though his touch lingered for longer than necessary.

"Sorry about Tsubaki, I'm Azusa. Please take care of me" another man said stepped into her line of vision. Azusa has purple eyes and black hair with a long fringe covering his left eye. A beauty mark is visible under his right eye. He's wearing black trousers and a blazer on top of a checkered white and blue sweater. He's also wearing a dark silver metal chain on his right leg.

'Now he looks like someone I could get behind' She thought grabbing on to his extended hand and giving him a handshake.

"Chieko, likewise," she said just for the sake of being polite.

Though it didn't seem like Tsubaki was going to stay quiet for long, as he stood up and put his arm around his brother "Don't we look similar?" he asked but before she had a chance to give her opinion Azusa spoke up.

"We're identical twins"

'Thanks for stating the obvious' she thought sarcastically but didn't let it show.

"You two, your too loud," a man said entering the room, rolling in a cart with him. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a red button-up shirt, a grey vest and a black blazer over it, as well as some black trousers and a grey necktie. He seemed to notice them as he straightened up and introduce himself.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ukyo,"

Chieko suddenly felt excitement rush through her veins. She abruptly stood up surprising the occupants in the room of her sudden excitement especially since she didn't seem like the type of person to easily get excited. "Ukyo! I'm a big fan of your work"

"Excuse me?" he asked confusedly, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

"In the court…you are a lawyer after all. I've actually witnessed some of your cases in person…though I never was able to meet you" she explained

"Oh, of course, thank you. I take it you want to be a lawyer yourself?" he asked a soft smile on his lips.

She nodded, for the first time seemingly enthusiastic about a subject. Ukyo smiled gently about to continue their conversation when suddenly a voice shouted out Tsubaki's name but instead refereeing to him as 'Tsuba-nii'.

'Great, I was actually hoping to have a conversation with Ukyo' Chieko thought disappointedly though she refused to let it show.

She looked up to see an awfully familiar red head looking down at them. He had messy, short red hair with two braids and dark red eyes. He was wearing black trousers, a red shirt, and a black jacket. A chain was attached to his belt and he was wearing a golden dog tag.

"What are you doing in the house?" he asked as he finally seemed to take notice of them.

"Ah, Yusuke, welcome home" Tsubaki greeted the redhead teasingly

'Yusuke, I feel like I've heard that name before'

"'Welcome home' my butt. Bringing home girls home is –" Yusuke shouted angrily from his spot near the railing. Though he stopped mid-word as he got a better look at the girls "wait" he said seeming to have recognized them. He skidded down the stairs, running to stand in front of them.

"You!" he said getting intimately close to Ema's face, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Ashina-kun?" she asked in confusion

"Why?" he asked looking directly at Ema, though his question didn't seem to be directed at her. Ema, on the other hand, didn't know what to think of the situation and at that moment neither did Chieko, so deciding to save herself a headache, she sat down and continued where she left off with her book, though this time she did keep an ear open just in case something were to happen.

"Tsubaki, I'm sure I told to inform Yusuke of this…" Ukyo said, his voice holding a scolding tone as he realized what the twin had done.

Instead of looking ashamed or at the very least sheepish, Tsubaki seemed proud, as if he had accomplished something.

"Tsuba-nii, you didn't tell me on purpose!" the redhead accused angrily, pointing a finger at the taller male.

"On purpose?! Me?! You make me sound like a bad person!" Tsubaki said a hand on his heart, face twisted in mock hurt.

It took Yusuke a minute to reply, he cast a final look at Ema before mumbling "I won't accept it"

"Eh?" Ema squeaked out in her puzzled state.

Yusuke walked past her mumbling "my classmate can't be my sibling"

"Heh, what are you saying you won't accept," Tsubaki said following him. The two continued to argue. Chieko couldn't help but compare them to an old married couple.

She could briefly hear footsteps descending the stairs, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from the book. She could even hear a new voice speak but she could care less. She even heard a pained groan. She was so deep into her book that she barely noticed someone was standing in front of her until their shadow blocked the light, making it harder for her to read.

"Oh, you must be my other little sister" he said taking her hand in his, she didn't pull away for a second thinking he might actually be civilized and give her a handshake but alas "if you ever want to hear some prayers, come to big brother anytime" he said giving her a wink before bringing her hand to his lips, but just as his lips were about to meet her hand she pulled away as if he was on fire.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind"

A/N: I honestly have no idea what I wrote, I feel like my ideas are all over the place, but it will have to do. I would also like to mention that I will be following along with the anime for this story, but of course, certain things will change. This is also my first BroCon fanfiction though I am well aware it is not an excuse I still thought I would mention just in case someone wanted to know or something like that. I hope you enjoyed and if you did then please leave a review, helpful criticism is much appreciated. If there is something I did wrong (which I'm sure there is) then don't be afraid to point it out, I can guarantee you I won't be offended.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Business and Pleasure

Author: CreativityIsIntelligence

Word Count: 2,827

Page Count: 6 (six)

Genre: mostly romance and a little humor

Paring: Brother Conflict Various (which in my book basically means all of them) x Oc

…

Keys

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Emphasize_ (or it could just mean sarcasm)

 **Emphasize** (2)

….

Summary: Chieko was a hardworking student, putting academics before her joy and relationships. Her dad remarried, and she and her older sister (by one year) moved out to live with their new brothers. Will the brothers be able to bring a little fun into her life?

…

Ema and Chieko sat together in the lounge area, with heir new family. Ema seemed to be having a great time, a soft smile was on her lips as she conversated with her soon to be family members. She appeared to be genuinely excited about getting to know them. Ema couldn't be happier in her current situation.

Chieko, on the other hand, felt the complete opposite. This just seemed so unnecessary to her. For years she and Ema have been able to cope just fine alone. Rintarou would visit from time to time but it was mostly just them and Chieko had learned to accept it, she eventually even began to find comfort in it. In some way, it just didn't feel right to welcome such an abundant number of _brothers_ into her life, so late into her life.

However, even though she would go so far as saying she despised the situation, she chose to put up with it. She had grown up with Ema, she knew her like the back of her hand, and to add to it Ema was an open book. She watched for years as Ema struggled to hide her yearning for a big family, or at least for a family. Rinataro was rarely home and they were both so young, no matter how much the both of them tried it never felt like a whole, complete family, and deep-down Chieko knew if things continued on the way they were, it never would.

She had cast away her own feelings and decided to just cope with it for the sake of her family…her true family, Rintarou, and Ema. To her, what really mattered was that they both were happy, and no matter how much she wanted to deny it, Rintarou had found happiness and love with Miwa, and Ema would be happy with a big family.

So that brought her to her current position. Sitting cross-legged on the couch between Ema and Ukyo. With all her might and will, she tried to ignore the urge to open up the book that was clutched tightly in her hand and read like a maniac. If it were any other situation she wouldn't mind seeming rude, but she knew how much this meeting meant to Ema and she didn't want to let her down.

As Chieko tuned into their conversation, desperately trying to distract herself, she was able to catch Wataru shouting something like 'Fuu-tan'? She felt curiosity wash over her, and she began to discreetly assess the situation, hoping to find a clue on what he meant. Looking up, she found herself gazing at the television screen, where an idol seemed to be performing a live concert. He had messy strawberry blonde hair that was pinned to the side by four yellow clips. A smile stretched across his lips but didn't reach quite his eyes.

"What a fake smile"

Chieko had realized a little too late that she had voiced her thoughts. She felt her eyes widen a fraction but she quickly willed herself to go back to normal. She seriously hoped she didn't ruin Ema's first meeting. Ema would be heartbroken.

Ema wanted to die…and take her sister with her. How could she say that? She just outright told them that their brother -and soon to be her brother as well- had a "fake" smile. Who does that? She had never in her life seen or heard someone say something remotely similar to what her genius of a sister just said. Then again it never worked out for her when she tried to compare her… **unique** , sister to others.

Suddenly Tsubaki jumped up from where he sat near his twin, letting loss joyful laugh. Walking towards the confused brunette, he plopped down in between her and his blonde older brother. He slung his arm around her, a huge grin threatening to rip his face in half, on his lips.

"You my dear Imōto (1) get it! I've been saying the same thing for years now, yet no one ever listens to me. I'm glad that now there is at least one sensible person in this household" he exclaimed excitedly.

Chieko could only nod whilst awkwardly trying to shrug his hand off her form, feeling extremely uncomfortable with him intruding on her personal bubble.

Trying to change the subject Iori proceeded to mention how he recalled not seeing 'Fuu-tan' in a while, the other brother pipping in as well.

As they got into a conversation revolving around the idol, Ema couldn't help but wonder who exactly the famous singer was to them, and it must have shown on her face as well as Masaomi went on to explain.

"He's our brother," the pediatrician said, taking Ema by shock. Chieko, on the other hand, gave herself a pat on the back for being able to guess that from the pieces of information the brother had revealed while talking.

Masaomi then went on to explain the idol's circumstances. He mentioned his stage name was Asakura. His real name was Asahina Fuuto and he was fifteen years old.

While Ema seemed eager to soak up any and all information about her new family, Chieko deemed the subject irrelevant and frankly boring and went back to trying to deny the temptation of her book.

* * *

Chieko sighed once again as she listened to Ema retell her today's events, all of which she had been present during. She loved Ema, she truly, _truly_ did but…her patience was running thin.

Ema had texted Chieko late in the night, saying she just could not seem to fall asleep. Now Chieko, being the good little sister that she was, offered to keep her company. She even pretended she couldn't sleep as well, so her sister wouldn't feel guilty keeping her up…but at this moment she was sorely regretting it.

Massaging her eyelids, Chieko tried to calm herself down before she took out her frustration on her older sister. She knew Ema didn't deserve to be yelled at, especially since she had done nothing wrong, but today could easily be compared to a roller coaster…and, not in a good way.

"And then you said that you thought his smile was fake, and I thought I was going to die but it turned out alright because Tsubaki-san seemed to think the same thing and…" Ema continued to ramble on. Not many people knew of this side of Ema, in fact, Chieko was the only person who Ema ranted to. She never said anything as long to not anyone not even Rintarou. As much as she appreciated the fact that her sister was comfortable around her, sometimes it was a little too much for her to handle.

Standing up abruptly, she stomped out of the room, saying she needed to go to the bathroom. She just needed to get out before her brain exploded. Just as she was about to leave the room after yanked the door open she was blocked by a cart. The cart filled to the brim with…gifts? Everything from to food and roses to stuffed rabbits.

Raising a perfect brow, she popped her head through the opening and looked at the hallway hoping to find the culprit. She was met with the back of the third son of the Asahina family, Kaname. Just as she was about to call out to him he turned around. He must have heard her since she had made no attempt to be silent. He seemed surprised and slightly guilty to see her.

"Did I wake you up?" he asked, poorly concealed guilt coating his every word.

She just shook her head, before looking at the cart in a questioning manner.

"It's a gift," he said, "from everyone"

Kaname started to walk towards her, he pushed the cart into Ema's room. She wordlessly thanked Kaname, while Ema chose to verbally thank him.

"Thank you, Kaname-san"

He looked up "call me Onee-chan" he insisted.

"O-onee-chan" Ema tested it out, her face beet red as she looked everywhere except for the blonde.

"I like how it sounds coming from you. Say it again" he demanded. Just as Ema was about to comply with his wishes, Chieko stepped in.

"Thank you for the gifts, but I think you should be going now… **onee-san** " she ground out between her teeth. She said the last word in an almost threatening tone, Ema seemed obvious as ever to it, but Kaname seemed to have caught on…hm, maybe he wasn't as dense as she had originally thought.

Just as he began to leave, she stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Running after him she grabbed his wrist stopping him. He seemed surprised at her touch and quickly turned around to face her.

Letting go of his hand as if it were on fire, she linked her hands behind her back and looked the taller man straight in the eyes.

"Kaname-san, from what I have observed so far, you're a good guy. Let's just hope my view of you doesn't change as I get to know you better" after saying that she turned on her heel and went to her room, not sparing the shocked older man a second glance.

* * *

Sighing Chieko pulled out her supply of toiletries from her organized packing boxes. She stood up and went to her desk where she found a roughly drawn map of the house.

" _For bathing, please use the bathroom on the fifth floor. The bath in this room is currently not working"_

After trekking down the stairs and walking through the agonizingly long hallway, she finally made it to the bathroom. Chieko headed to the door, about to knock when the door was suddenly opened. She looked up to see a half-naked Subaru. His wild dark grey hair stuck to his forehead. Water drops were racing down his pale body as he stood in front of her with nothing, but a flimsy towel loosely wrapped around his waist.

He pulled the water bottle he was drinking away from his lips, looking at her with confusion apparent in her eyes. Chieko said nothing she just stared at him blankly.

After a few seconds, he seemed to realize just what he was wearing, or more so just what he wasn't wearing. His face flashed through fifty shades of red as he was frozen in place stuttering out apologizes.

Chieko just shook her head "its fine…but do you mind moving or hurrying up. I want to take a bath"

He just nodded before scurrying back into the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Chieko sighed in satisfaction as she exited the bathroom after a relaxing bath, She ruffled her wet hair slightly, feeling the water transfer onto her shirt. She smiled slightly, but it was gone as quickly as if came. She was about to head back up to her room when she caught a glimpse of a mop of awfully familiar brown hair.

'Ema?'

Sighing for what felt like the hundredth time that day, she followed who she could only assume was her sister.

" _There's something I must tell you"_

" _What's that"_ those voices were vaguely familiar.

" _We have been together for a long time now...right?"_ Tsubaki?

" _That's alright"_ Azusa. That was definitely Azusa.

" _But lately, when I am with you, I-I feel different."_

Suddenly she and her sister were snapped out of their revival by someone call out to them. They both turned around to see Subaru, but this time fully dressed, with a towel loosely hanging around her neck. Though when his eyes met Chieko's his face exploded in red and he looked away.

" _My heart starts racing, and I can't breathe. I feel irritated when I see you smile at other people"_

" _Huh"_

" _I love you. Be mine_ _"_

"Ah, those two are – " Subaru tried to explain but was interrupted as Ema excused herself to head back to her room. He could do nothing but nod his head.

"What's this? Is something wrong?" came the teasing voice of Tsubaki as he made his way up the stairs _,_ Azusa not far behind him.

Thoughts like 'this is wrong' and 'their siblings' floated around in Ema's mind though she was not able to stop her self from blurting out "I'll support you" she then gained some confidence "we're family no matter what"

Subaru tried to interject and tell her the true story before things got too complicated but no one listened to him.

The twins seemed confused and since her sister looked as if she was going to pass out from embarrassment, Chieko decided to speak up "we overheard your…ahm _conversation_ "

"Conversation?" Azusa questioned though he quickly realized what she meant "oh, that"

"Ah, I see," Tsubaki said as he as well realized what she had meant. His eyes suddenly narrowed, mischief glowing in his purple orbs. "That's right. I can't hold it any longer" he confessed closing his eyes "I couldn't stop myself, I had to tell to him"

Subaru began to stammer and sputter out in surprise and confusion. Doubting what he thought he knew.

Ema than apologized, but Tsubaki insisted it was fine. Saying it was a mutual love as he wrapped his arms around his brother. He then turned to Azusa, who had a neutral expression, much like the one Chieko was wearing.

"Right Azusa-kun?"

Without giving him time to answer, he leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. After that Ema wished them the best and ran off but before she could much further she was stopped by the sound of booming laughter.

"hahaha, that sure got a great reaction from you and Subaru," Tsubaki said from between fits of laughter. He whipped away an imaginary tear "but Chieko didn't really do much" he noted slightly disappointed. Chieko merely shrugged at the looks she received.

Ema turned around, her head tilted in confusion. Azusa stepped forwards and explained "we were just reading over our scripts"

Though Ema still felt left in the dark, while Chieko started to piece it together. "Yeah, we were practicing for an upcoming job"

"They're voice actors," Subaru said feeling pity for the girl. Ema finally started to understand, while Chieko once again gave herself a pat on the back for figuring it out. It was becoming a game of sorts, first the Fuuto thing and now this, she was on a roll.

Once it all sunk in, Ema stepped back and began to apologize profusely for interrupting their work.

"It's fine, but next time why don't you and Chieko be my practice partners" Tsubaki teased, a flirtatious tone hidden underneath his words "I feel like I'd get even more excited with you two"

Tsubaki continued to tease the poor girl until Azusa stopped him.

Sighing Subaru apologized on behalf of his brothers "really, I'm sorry that we are being strange."

Ema denied it, a rosy hue still covering her face.

"I'm not convinced" Chieko declared. Everyone's attention was now on her. She pointed at the twins "I still think you two are gay"

* * *

 **Points:**

 **Imōto:** sister

 **Author Note:** I am sincerely sorry for the late update but lately I haven't been liking how my stories have been turning out and it's been bothering me, but I think I found the cause. Recently, what I've been doing is rewatching the episode of the anime I was making the fanfiction about -which in this case is Brothers Conflict – and I would just copy the dialogue and basically narrate the anime, which I found stumped my creativity. So from now on, I am not going to stick strictly to what goes on in each episode, the events are going to happen but the speech and actions might be a little different.

As for how I ended this chapter, well I just thought it would add a humorous touch. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review it really motivates me. As always helpful criticism is much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Business and Pleasure

Author: CreativityIsIntelligence

Word Count: 3,083

Page Count: 6 (six)

Genre: mostly romance and a little humor

Paring: Brother Conflict Various (which in my book basically means all of them) x Oc

…

Keys

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Emphasize_ (or it could just mean sarcasm)

 **Emphasize** (2)

…

Chieko's eyelids fluttered open revealing dull tiered brown eyes. For a minute Chieko did nothing, instead choosing to soak up the moment of peace and tranquillity while she could. Chieko wasn't someone who would rather spend an hour in silence doing absolutely nothing. She found that to be a waste of time. If there was nothing to occupy her time with she would immediately become restless, so she had taken it upon herself to make sure that her schedule was always packed and that she always had something else to do just in case. Yet, with that being said, it never hurt to spend a few minutes in silence, just letting the thoughts come and go as they please.

'Though only for a minute'

Deciding it was time to start her day, Chieko swung her legs off the edge of her bed and hopped off, her bare feet meeting the cold wooden floor. Since she had taken a bath only yesterday she decided there was no need to take another one and instead headed straight to her closet. Pulling out her uniform, she swiftly put it on before giving herself a brief once over.

Her uniform was not identical to Ema's, in fact, Ema had her's tailored to fit her better. While Chieko, she didn't think it was necessary. In her opinion, the uniform was fine as it was.

Colour wise the skirt she wore was identical to Ema's, a slightly faded color of black with a thin red line running across the bottom of the skirt. Though it was much longer, reaching just a few inches above her knees, while Ema's skirt reached mid-thigh. Her button up white shirt was tucked into her skirt and she wore a red tie around her collar. Her button up beige cardigan was left undone and was hanging over her shoulders loosely. She was also wearing white ankle length socks instead of the knee-high socks her sister wore, along with simple black shoes.

Chieko decided to leave her still damp, short dark brown hair down and quickly grabbed her mahogany satchel before heading downstairs.

As she made her way to the kitchen, Chieko couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved by the usually welcomed silence. She had initially thought that with this many people living in the same house, there was bound to never be a moment of pure quiet or dullness. Though she guessed it was to be expected, after all, she had woken up at an ungodly hour. No one would even dream of waking up at this hour even on a school day, yet to her, it was part of her daily routine. She always made sure she was the first to awaken so she could prepare breakfast and head to school early. She would usually have some work waiting for her when she arrived. It wasn't a pain to her as it would be to most, being busy and having something important to do, not only for herself but for others made her feel good, almost as if she needed.

She closed her eyes, willing that thought away. She opened her eyes, prepared to see the kitchen she had been caught a glimpse of yesterday when she was met with the sight of that very kitchen but with someone using it.

To say that she was surprised to see someone up at this hour, and cooking nonetheless would be an understatement. Upon better inspection, she realized that it was the second son, Ukyo. She couldn't help but admire the blonde, he was everything she dreamed to be in a sense. He was a successful lawyer, a respected person, and most importantly, someone people relayed on without hesitation.

Yet even with the admiration, she felt for him, Chieko could also feel an unknown emotion burning in her core. It was almost as if she didn't want him to cook for her and her sister. She didn't want him to get too comfortable with her sister. She didn't want him to _comfort_ her sister. She didn't want her sister to depend on him for comfort. After all, that was her job...right? She had been with her sister from the beginning. From such a young age she would be the one her sister went to for comfort. NoT her dad, not her friends, her. She would go to her, her younger sister, Chieko.

Though it was obviously because there was no other choice. Their father was hardly ever home. To be frank, Chieko had even begun to see him as more of a distant relative than a father and that distance was only growing the longer he was away.

Ema wasn't really a social butterfly either, she was very shy and it usually took someone walking up to her to get her to start a conversation, though when someone did, they would instantly become friends.

So with no siblings and no nearby relatives, that left Ema with only one choice, her. Ema would always come to _her_ in her times of need, and she always welcomed her with open arms. She liked it, it made her feel like she was important, like she belonged.

So it was safe to say that she didn't feel thrilled at the notion that someone or some people were threatening that sense of belonging.

Though even so, she still put on a smile, a slightly forced on, but a smile nonetheless and greeted her new brother.

"Good morning Ukyo-san" she greeted curtly.

The older of the two turned around abruptly, almost knocking down everything that he was working on. He looked at her with eyes slightly wide, he must not have heard her. Though once he seemed to regain his senses he greeted her back.

"Good morning to you as well" Ukyo spoke finally returning her greeting "did you sleep well?"

Chieko only nodded, giving a soft hum in reply, before her gaze focused on the meal the blonde had been preparing before she had arrived "need any help?" she offered, gesturing to the kitchen.

She hadn't woken up this early to just watch someone else cook for her and her sister. If she was allowed she'd rather help in the preparation instead of just standing there. Though she would have much rather preferred it if she was the only one preparing, yet she had to expect some changes from coming to live with such a… _big_ family.

Ukyo was surprised but didn't let it show, instead he nodded and gave her instruction of simple things to do. He didn't know the amount of skill she possessed in the kitchen, that is if she possessed any in the first place, she could have just offered for the sake of being polite. He wanted to be safe, wouldn't want all his hard work to go to waste, would we?

Chieko set to work immediately, even though she was tasked with simple tasks like distributing the rice into plate and such, when there were obviously other jobs that required attention, nevertheless she still understood his logic.

…

"Hm, Ukyo san" Chieko called out suddenly breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

All she received in return from the blonde was a simple hum and she took it as a sign to continue "I don't mean to sound ungrateful or to offend you in any way, and please excuse me if I do, but could you not add as many spices to one of the plates. Ema doesn't enjoy her food being seasoned too much"

Instead of looking offended, the blonde smiled "you seem to know your sister very well" he noted going back to work.

Chieko tensed up but relaxed before Ukyo could notice "of course, she is my sister after all. Though I could easily say the same about you and your brothers"

Ukyo's smile grew slightly wider, yet he still did not face the brunette "of course, they are my brothers after all" he replied using her word against her.

Not a second later the two were laughing together. It wasn't something both did often...but in a sense, it felt good. On both sides.

…

"I should be going," Chieko exclaimed as she set the last plate on the table.

"Are you sure? You haven't even eaten yet" Ukyo asked, though he couldn't shake the slight disappointment at the notion, after all, it had been a while since he had this much fun preparing breakfast.

"Yes, I know but I am running late. I'll just grab something quick from the cafeteria" she said making it obvious she wasn't going to change her mind. She grabbed her bag which she had set on the couch, in order to help her older _brother -_ damn! The word still sounded weird to her. Though it has only been a day, she shouldn't expect herself to adapt this quickly

"Goodbye and have a nice day, Ukyo-san," she said politely, walking towards the exit.

"Same to you" was what she received from the still slightly shocked blonde. It took him a minute to realize that it was still insanely early, how could she be late at such an hour. Or maybe she had just said she was late so she could get away from him, he wasn't exactly known to be the friendliest out of all his brothers...or in general.

…

"Where's onee-san?" Wataru asked looking at his other older sister for an answer. It seems that the question had drawn the attention of the occupants currently sitting at the table, who seemed curious as well.

"Oh, Chieko, she's probably at school" Ema answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"About that, Ema-san have you any idea why Chieko-san would head to school at such an hour? Isn't it a bit too early?" Ukyo inquired seizing the opportunity to question the brunette.

"Well Chieko-chan actually has to arrive a lot earlier than the rest of the students" at their confused expressions, Ema decided to elaborate "Chieko is class president so she usually likes to check up on somethings before class starts. She is also the one who is in charge of unlocking all the classrooms and making sure everything is in order before the other students arrive." She explained, and for some reason, Ukyo felt a sense of relief at the thought that Chieko was not just avoiding him. It confused and surprised him, he was normally not one to care if people were avoiding him. He never cared about others opinions of him. Though he cast the idea aside, assuming it was because he wanted to leave a good impression on the girl, she was his sister after all.

While Ukyo seemed too lost in though to fully process what Ema said, Subaru, Yusuke, Iori and Wataru all seemed to have different expressions, varying from impressed and amazed to baffled and disbelieving.

"Wow! Onee-chan does all of that!" Wataru exclaimed in amazement nearly jumping out of his chair in excitement.

'Wow, Onee-chan is so cool!'

"Yeah" Ema confirmed, a smile on her lips as she saw how lively the younger was, especially in the morning "she even volunteered for it all" she added. Not many people acknowledge how much work Chieko had to do, so she thought she might as well tell her siblings, after all, as Chieko's brothers they had a right to know. Chieko wouldn't be mad...right?

'Onee-chan just got more amazing!'

At that piece of information, the brothers' admiration and respect for the younger brunette grew...well that is except for a certain redhead, who thought she was insane.

"Why?!" Yusuke asked in outrage and disbelief, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up, causing his chair to fall down.

Ema shrugged, seemingly agreeing with him on some level "Chieko-chan, says it will help with her college resume" at that the brothers seemed even more baffled.

…

'Ema, I wanted to inform you that I might be late to arrive home. I have some student council issues to attend to. I hope you understand. See you at home.'

Ema stared at the text she had just received from her sister, about three hours ago. Short, punctual, and formal just like always. Even though staying late after school was a somewhat regular occurrence for her younger sister, Ema still couldn't shake the worry she felt for sister every time.

She sighed softly, pushing her thoughts aside as she walked down the stairs. She called out a soft 'is anyone home?' but when she received no reply she immediately assumed no one was home.

"Guess no one's home," she said quietly to herself

"No, someone's home. I can smell the beast" Julie who had been resting on his usual perch on her shoulder, squeaked out, sticking his snout out to get a better whiff of the smell.

Ema walked to the couch, which was the direction in which Julie's snot was pointing, only to be met with the sight of someone sleeping on that very couch. The person seemed oddly familiar. With his strawberry blonde hair and stylish clothing, she couldn't help but think she had seen him somewhere when it suddenly hit her.

'This must be Fuuto Asakura' she thought choosing to think instead of speak just in case. After all, she did not want to wake up the younger from his seemingly peaceful slumber.

Though her efforts seemed to be in vain as the boy's eyes suddenly fluttered open, widening slightly as he caught her staring at him "who the hell are you?" he questioned rudely "are you my brother's girlfriend?" he interrogated.

"No!" She immediately denied it, stepping back in shock at even been called that. Ema couldn't imagine being in an intimate relationship with her brothers, even though she had only met them yesterday.

"Look I don't know how you managed to get in here but surely you wouldn't have thought that you could get away with breaking and entering, now did you"

Ema was a loss for words, she had no idea what to say, and even if she did she still wouldn't be able to speak, she felt like her mouth wasn't even functioning properly.

"Surely it's not breaking and entering if she lives here" a familiar voice that brought hope to Ema, spoke, resonating through the quiet room. Ema immediately turned her head to the stairs where the voice had come from. Fuuto sat up from his laying position on the couch and looked in the same direction as well.

There, walking down the stairs, was her beloved sister. Her short hair slightly disheveled was an obvious sign of her running her fingers through it, a habit she had when she was stressed. Her brown eyes tired but still shone with a hidden flam. Her uniform, of course, was still prime and proper. She also seemed to be carrying a large stack of papers in her hands. Probably some class president stuff, Ema figured.

Once Fuuto had fully gotten over his shock, he stood up abruptly, still desperately trying to maintain his cool act.

"So, you're the daughters of the man my mother's marrying" he stated as if he was a genius for figuring it out before it was actually said out loud.

"Obviously" Chieko mumbled under her breath, but she made sure it was loud enough for the brat to hear. Chieko was known among her elders and people in general for her manners. She took respecting her elders, manners, and etiquette seriously. However, when someone disrespected her family or the people she cares for, especially her older sister, she doesn't exactly show her best side.

"I didn't expect you to be like this," he said, his eye twitching as he tried to ignore the older girls comment. "Especially you," he said as he turned to Ema deeming her, easier to pick on and tease "though I guess you're cute...in your own way" he contemplated out loud "but you don't exactly look clever to me. You're an idiot aren't you?" at that he received a quick shake of the head from the flustered brunette and a deadly glare from Chieko.

"If you were an idiot how would you know, unless someone told you, that you were an idiot" he reasoned, surprising and slightly wounding Ema, after all, he was her brother she had wanted them to get along. Chieko one the other hand, well she was one second away from committing murder. Ema was important to her, so if making sure Ema would be happy meant killing one of her new brothers and potentially spending the rest of her life in jail, so be it. Screw her reputation, screw college and screw freedom as well, Ema was more important.

However before Chieko could kill him, Fuuto proceeded to turn around and walk up the stairs but not before saying behind his back "well it was nice to meet you" and for a second Ema had hope that maybe they could get along "P.S you're an idiot" it was safe to say that hope was crushed.

Not being able to stop herself Chieko shouted after the retreating boy "P.S so are you"

The younger male froze for a while, tensing up as his face turned a pretty shade of red, but eventually continued on, walking at an even faster pace, to get away from the duo, particularly the younger one.

...

Author's Note: I don't really know what to say except, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I am personally kind of disappointed in it, but that has been a regular occurrence in everything I have been posting lately, I don't know if I am looking too deeply into the matter but I feel like something is missing. Anyway, again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review, as always helpful criticism is much appreciated.

 ** _R_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _V_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _E_**

 ** _W_**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Business and Pleasure

Author: CreativityIsIntelligence

Word Count: 4,621

Genre: mostly romance and a little humor

Paring: Brother Conflict Various (which in my book basically means all of them) x Oc

* * *

Keys

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Emphasize_ (or it could just mean sarcasm)

 **Emphasize** (2)

* * *

"Are you sure you alright Chieko-chan?" inquired Ema, concern and worry clear in her tone despite her best efforts to hide it; she knew her little sister didn't like it when others "looked down at her" – well that was how the prideful female interpreted it anyway, most times it was just someone being thoughtful…

"Ema, I don't know how much more time I'm going to waste repeating the same sentence, "I'm fine!" now head to the Sunset Residence while I carry the groceries" she huffed, puffing her cheeks as she did. Upon seeing her sister's unsure expression she quickly added "I'm sure Ukyo-san could use some help cleaning and preparing the kitchen for us to bake the cake." In instant the unsure look that had taken over Ema's face minutes prior disappeared leaving not even an ounce of hesitation. Had she been a lesser female she would have stomped her feet and thrown a tantrum about how quickly Ema had been willing to abandon her for people she hardly knew – yet even though she would never even think of doing something so childish, Chieko couldn't help feeling a little disappointed.

"You know Chieko-chan, you should stop calling it the Sunset Residence, it our home now!" Ema exclaimed cheekily. Chieko desperately wanted to disagree but decided against it seeing how happy it made Ema, instead she did not respond at all, which Ema didn't think much of since it was a usual occurrence for the short haired female.

Watching Ema's departing figure Chieko couldn't help but sigh, it was times like these that she questioned if it was truly realistic to think that it would just be her and Ema against the word.

'Realistic…'

Her whole life she had stuck to what she deemed realistic and or necessary, she never strayed and she likes how her life has been going, yet there were certain things she wished she could dream and be optimistic about…

She let her eyelids fluttered shut for a few minutes, pondering over what her and Ema would be doing at this time if Rintaro hadn't met – actually, no, if Rintaro had forced them to meet Mia.

She had just reached the part where she wouldn't have to constantly be on alert for snot nosed, rude, younger brats looking to bully HER kind and caring sister, when she felt something small land on her shoulder. Snapping her eyes open Chieko whipped her head to the right only to come face to face with Julie, who had quickly taken advantage of the new angle to rub his nose against her much bigger, button nose, though Chieko could do nothing but blink in response.

"Take Julie with you, he'll protect you. I don't want to leave my little sister all by herself." And with that Ema skipped away before Cheiko could utter a word. Intentionally or not, Ema had torn her away from her envious thoughts.

Sighing, Chieko suddenly became aware of the heavy bags weighing her down. Pulling the bags from where they rested on the ground, she began to walk in the direction of the Sunrise – home. Might as well get used to it if it makes Ema happy.

As she walked the bags dragged behind her, the bottoms barely scraping the ground and although Chieko figured they would probably rip open soon – which would only cause her more problems – she didn't have the power to lift them up higher.

Barely five minutes passed before Chieko dropped the bags, falling to a crouch besides them. Her breathing was slightly ragged and her face flushed pink from exhaustion. She was never physically fit to begin with, so athletic was out of the question…unlike a certain "brother" of hers. With no one around, Chieko let her thoughts drift, wondering about what she knew to be unrealistic – she's been doing that a lot lately, hasn't she?

"If only I had the strength that Subaru has, I'd be able to lift these bags easily, not to mention do a lot more things more efficiently." She mumbled, letting her head fall to rest in the palms of her hands, which were propped up by her knees. "but I guess it's unfair to have a mindset like this, after all, he must work hard to gain and maintain his strength." She shook her head as she realized she sounded a lot like Ema, it was nothing bad. As much as she may love and admire her older sister, it didn't take much to see that Ema and her are nothing alike, whether that was a good thing or not on her part she's not sure.

Thinking out loud had always been a habit of hers, especially when she's alone. Her mind always seems to be flooded with so many different thoughts at the same time that sometimes she finds it hard to think clearly; speaking out loud makes it easier for herself to digest her thoughts properly. After all, efficiency always mattered over appearance, at least in her book it did.

Though, unknown to her, her little soliloquy might have just been a monologue. The very same brother she had been dwelling over stood right behind her, his face tinted a lovely shade of red.

"You noticed?" Subaru whispered not noticing the words that left his mouth, seemingly stuck in some sort of daze. His mind raced through a million different thoughts at once, though, fortunately enough, he realized his mistake before Chieko had completely turned around.

'Why did I hide' he thought his back pressed against the wall of a nearby alley. A hand was clamped over his mouth just in case he made the same mistake twice.

Shaking her head, Cheiko shook off the mumble she thought she had heard as a passer-by, yet the voice was very familiar. Setting her curiosity aside, Chieko stood up, pushing the dizziness that flooded over her body to the back of her mind as she marched forward.

* * *

For the first time since moving in, Chieko felt a sense of relief as the building of the Sun Rise Residence grew larger as she approached.

'I might as well get ready to call this place home…'

Despite her best efforts Chieko grimaced at the idea. The only place she had only ever associated with that word was the small, shabby yet cozy house she used to live in with Ema and Rintarou – though, it was rare to see the later in the house…

Chieko didn't really mind. She held nothing against Rintarou, quite the opposite she was grateful to him in more ways than one. He showered both her and Ema with affection constantly – as materialistic as he methods seemed – though he mainly showed his admiration for the older of the two siblings due to the request of the younger.

Affection wasn't bad. In fact, Chieko quiet enjoyed it – she couldn't really deny the fact since she never pulled away from the regular hugs and kisses on the cheeks she received from her older sister. However, looking at the whole situation realistically, there wasn't that much affection to go around, especially considering it was Rintarou's limited affection that was needed, thus Chieko would happily give her share to Ema. Though the "limited" part seemed a bit inaccurate at best to Chieko as she thought back to Mina. She couldn't help but hold a slight grudge against the woman, it was childish to say this, but that woman had come in and took away a large part of the attention and praise Ema worked so hard to gain from her father.

As for herself, Chieko was content with the hugs and words of encouragement she received almost daily from her sister and she always tried to return it. Sure, she didn't stick neon post it notes on her sister's desk like the older did for her, but she would do most of Ema's chores for her - without her knowing – she didn't quiet understand how Ema didn't notice someone was doing her household chores for her, after all, it wasn't anything subtle but she didn't questions it, especially since it worked in her favour.

She never hugged her sister – something Ema was incredibly fond of doing, but in the middle of the cold, winter nights, as Chieko laid in her bed, blanketed by layers of exhaustion and sleep deprivation she would force her to get up from the comfort and warmth of her bed and head to her sister's room to check if she had kicked off her blankets or fallen off her bed, and in most – if not all – cases, her sister was still safely tucked into her bed and under layers upon layers of blankets, yet each day, she'd still go through the same tiring routine.

Despite what most might think, Chieko was indeed a very affectionate person, yet unlike others she her methods of expressing such affection are much more subtle.

Shaking her head, Chieko managed to jump into the elevator just as it was about to close. It seemed that while she was captured in thought she had unconsciously made her way inside the building. Silently, Chieko counted the seconds until she would be free of the absurdly heavy grocery bags. As soon as the light at the end of the tunnel, also known as the kitchen island, was in sight, she quickened her pace. Without a second thought, she dropped the plastic bags onto the marble surface, relief washing over her as she stared at her red and slightly swollen hands.

"Chieko-chan! Is that you?" Ema's familiar voice rung throughout the kitchen. Rapidly stuffing her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Chieko headed to the living room where she had heard Ema's coming from. For a brief moment she had contemplated shouting from across the room like how she and Ema used to do back home, however that was no longer an option seeing as how many people lived here now…yet another disadvantage of having brothers.

As she arrived at the living room Chieko cleared her throat hoping to draw tthe attention of her sister who was busy with speaking to one of her – their brothers.

'Isn't his name Louis?'

The first time she had seen this brother she immediately wondered about his occupation. He didn't look like he specialized in anything business related, or anything requiring a level of professionalism at that, he just looked too…air headed in a way, though Chieko wasn't so sure that was a bad thing in this context. It seemed to her like he behaved the way he did intentionally, he'd rather take life lightly and accept that somethings are out of his reach rather than desperately grip onto something he knew would only end in heartbreak and misery. He was sensible in that sense, that is if her little theory was right, he might just be dumb as he led on.

"Chieko-chan!" Ema shouted in excitement upon seeing her sister, unknowingly drawing her out of her dwelling. "You're here! Now you can let Louis-san do your hair while I make the cake!" Ema suggested enthusiastically, standing next to Louis, who grinned brightly at her, his eyes shinning with excitement and anticipation.

"No thank you" Chieko denied harshly, preparing to leave the room and perhaps even pick up a book or maybe even prepare the cake, but before she could Ema latched onto her, clinging to her as if she was her life line - though Chieko was pretty Ema was cutting off her own life line; oxygen.

"Please Chieko! Louis _really_ wanted to do your hair! Besides you never dress up for anything! Don't you think your brother's birthday is reason enough to dress up." She whined, before suddenly brightening up "Besides I'm sure that our new brothers want to pamper their little sister." Ema continued hopefully, thinking that Chieko would finally be able to truly live the role of the little sister. With so many people in the house Chieko wouldn't need to be handling all the chores, or getting up at ungodly hours just to prepare breakfast, or any of the other difficult and time consuming tasks she had taken the responsibility of seeing out. Ema knew she wouldn't be too fond of relaxing and letting others pamper her at first, but she'll warm up to the idea soon enough!

Chieko trained her expression making sure she betrayed none of the anger and frustration she felt at the statement, genteelly she detached her self from Ema. She thought she had made it clear that she was fully capable of taking care of herself and her sister at that, she didn't need to be "pampered", she'd rather give that luxury to Ema after all, she's the one that deserves it.

Glancing back at her sister she gave her sister an apologetic look, as much as she wanted to offer her a smile, she was all too aware of Louis who stood at the corner, watching them. It didn't matter what relationship their parents shared, they were still strangers, but she's willing to change that for Ema. She'd just rather take it slowly...

Before she could leave Louis spoke up "can I please ask you to reconsider –" yet before he could complete his sentence he was interrupted by an annoying, shrill, high-pitched, agonizing – well at least to her ears – voice.

"I already told you! That guys has no sense when it comes to hair, my brother is a hundred times better…"

Chieko felt her shoulders tense up as she instantly recognized the owner of that irritating voice.

'That little brat'

Venomous thoughts filled her mind. Her eyes that had softened at the sight of her disappointed sister earlier, hardened into a lethal glare. Slowly she turned her head to look at the source of the voice properly. There, the cause of her anger and frustration for the past few days, was standing, shouting arrogantly through his phone, his voice raised and posture radiating haughtiness.

The boy seemed to finally notice their presence. Looking down on them from where he stood at the top of the stair case, a brazen smirk climbed on his lips as he caught a glimpse of Ema who seemed to be trying to look as small as possible, unconsciously hiding behind her younger sister. However, once Futo recognized Chieko his smirk - and composure for that matter - flattered and Chieko couldn't help but feel satisfaction in that, however she was also slightly irked at how fast he was able to collect himself.

'What did I expect, putting on masks is his job'

"Hi big sister!" he called out shamelessly, blatantly ignoring Chieko, while leaning his body against the railing, and using his elbows to steady himself.

Chieko felt anger, annoyance and frustration coursing through her veins, yet she refused to let her emotions get the better of her. So after a few seconds, she tried to steady her breathing trying to concentrate on anything but Fuuto's voice and very existence. Suddenly the sound of her sister's breathing seemed to be the most relaxing and entrancing sound she had ever heard.

"Anyway" Fuuto began, chancing a quick glance at her before directing his gaze back onto his older brother and continuing "Louis-nii I want you to do my hair. " he demanded, already beginning to descend from the stairs as if knowing that his request would be fulfilled. Chieko felt her blood boil at the idol's rude and arrogant actions. Her anger only increased as she saw Louis smile softly nodding his head. Letting her anger get the better of her, Chieko stepped forward, so she was standing between Louis and Fuuto.

"Unfortunately, Louis can't do that" she said, wearing a mask of guilt but she made sure it was obvious that it was insincere. She could see the surprise and disbelief in not only Fuuto's expression but Louis' as well, she knew she would have to win him over.

"Louis-nii – " she cringe internally as the word left her lips, she also vaguely noted how shocked Louis seemed by the way she had chosen to address him with – It was no secret after all that she was extremely uncomfortable with the idea of having so many brothers – yet, she could only hope that it was a pleasant shock. "promised me he would my hair."

"You can wait" Fuuto spat out arrogantly, holding his head high while trying to look down at her despite being shorter than her, if anything it was quite a comical sight. "I have to do a photoshoot and I need to get my hair done **now**."

"Well Mr. Celebrity" Chieko mentally slapped herself for how childish she was being but she couldn't stop herself, not now at least, that would be like admitting defeat to the snot-nosed brat. He needed to understand that he couldn't mess with her or with her sister as he pleased. He needed to know his place. "I suggest you hurry to find yourself another hairdresser. I've already booked Louis-nii. You know you should have probably taken into account the fact that the hair dresser your trying to get is on high demand, he can't just neglect his tight schedule to deal with one client whenever the client demands it. No matter how famous said client is and no matter how many connections said client has. Besides" she trailed off, briefly letting her eyes stray to Louis as they glinted with hidden intentions.

She didn't know if Louis would agree with her just because of an added suffix, she had to insure he would go along with her plan. She knew that practically blackmailing her brother in their first proper conversation probably wasn't the best idea, but Ema took top priority. She needed to make sure that the brat learned that he wasn't going to be let off so easily after treating his older sister the way he did. Though, she helpfully decided to disregard the fact that she was basically doing the same thing.

"Do you think it would be good for your brother's business if news got out that he cancels on clients – who might I add might have booked sessions months in advance – for his brother, disregarding whether he is an idol or not. I know that's not exactly what happened but considering how famous this family is, I wouldn't doubt that the public wouldn't hesitate to easily jump to conclusions." She could see the clear surprise in Louis's and Fuuto's eyes and the complete horror in Ema's, she didn't blame her, the girl had been going on for a month about wanting to make a good first impression on the brothers and her she is practically threatening one of her new, so called brothers, into doing her hair.

"B-b-but – " Fuuto was at a loss for words, he was completely baffled.

"I would hurry if I were you" she advised, satisfaction lacing her voice. "Time is of the essence" she tapped her wrist teasingly as she spoke.

The boy stuttered for a few more minutes before stomping his foot childishly and rampaging out of the house.

As he disappeared, Chieko let a satisfied smirk crawl onto her lips. She was never one to play wicked, yet she couldn't just ignore someone who had hurt her older sister. She rarely got angry but when she did she was known for holding a grudge. However luckily enough for humanity there was barely anything that could her angry to that extent, yet one of the few, rare things was her sister, Ema. If you were as to so much as speak one bad word to the brown-haired girl…well you should practically kiss your whole life goodbye, Chieko could twist your own words against you. Yet she only ever did it for her sister's sake, she wouldn't even bat an eye if it were Rintaro or any other relatives who was being bad mouthed in front of her.

Feeling content for the time being, Chieko turned around and began walking briskly out of the room, wanting to escape before Ema fully digested what she had just done, or else she would never hear the end of it. Yet before she could leave she was halted in her steps by a hand coming to grasp her wrist, as she turned around she was met with the face of none other than the person she had been fighting for the services of.

"Can I help you?" she asked, eyeing the light-haired boy in front of her.

"No, I think I should be helping you, after all I am supposed to be doing your hair…I can't neglect my clients after all" Chieko wanted to argue and she would have as well, but she thought she might as well go with it since she had after all just threatened the older male and dragged him into something he had nothing to do with whatsoever. So, with a heavy heart, Chieko sat down on the wooden stool, nodding her head unenthusiastically.

"Anything in mind?" Louis asked, a grin climbing onto his lips as he slowly brushed his hands through his Chieko's hair.

"No, you have the freedom to do whatever you view as best; but please don't make it too extravagant, also please use a minimum of hair spray, I'd rather not walk around all day with stiff and heavy hair. Lastly, how long will this take? I need to go assist Ema with the cake."

For a few seconds Louis could do nothing but blink, but he soon snapped back to reality, with a chuckle he reluctantly removed his hands from her soft locks and pulled out a proper comb. Watching dark brown locks thread through the teeth of the comb he began to speak again.

"I'll do my best...as for time, well I can't guarantee you it will be less than thirty minutes"

"Thirty minutes?!" Chieko sputtered losing her composure for a minute. "Isn't that a little too long? What are you planning to do?"

"I want to make sure your hair looks great! After all, I can't possible _neglect_ my clients, now can I?" Louis replied teasingly, his smile widening as he watched Chieko cross her arms and slump back in her chair. She really was childish deep inside.

Chieko on the other hand did not share his amusement.

…

"Chieko-chan! You look so beautiful! Wow... " Ema wasted no time in spewing compliment after compliment not only directed at the girl but also the hairdresser, who stood behind the still seated girl, admiring his work with soft eyes, while nodding to show he agreed with everything Ema said, yet he never took his eyes off Chieko.

Louis had styled her hair in soft waves, her hair looked bouncy and shiny as it jumped up and down softly with every step she took. She muttered a small 'thank you' - still irked from their conversation - to the male before standing up, ignoring the prickling sensation that spread throughout her legs. She wasn't a hairdresser, yet she knew well enough that the session had taken too long. How long does it take to style someone's hair in simple, loss waves? Not to mention her hair was short to begin with, that's sure to account for something.

Casting the thoughts to the back of her mind, Chieko entered the kitchen and immediately set to work on the things Ema instructed her to do. She was never one for baking sweets. She had immediately opted to learn how to cook instead of bake with no ounce of hesitation. After all, no one could survive of sweets alone, nutritious food was more important and even more practical. What good would learning how to bake a cake do for her? It just seemed unnecessary.

...

A/N: I FINALLY UPDATED! I'd like to thank everyone who had commented, favorited, and or followed this story! It really means a lot to me to see that you guys have enjoyed this story so far! In all honesty, this story got more recognition than I thought it would, seeing as 'Brother Conflicts' fics don't seem to be that popular.

I apologies for the late update, life has been a bit hectic lately. Actually, I had originally planned for this chapter to be a few pages longer but I figured it would be better to let you know that this story is still active...besides, it would have been too much of a hassle to edit and you probably wouldn't have seen an update this soon...

To be frank, I'm seriously considering making Chieko's motto "it seems unnecessary". I really like her character and I'm glade to see a lot of you guys like her as well.

REPLIES TO COMMENTS!

 **2:** THANK YOU! I really appreciate it!

 **AC:** Thank you so much! I'm glade! I wanted Chieko to give off that aloof and badass vibe...Honestly, I'm not the best with spelling but I'm trying to improve! Thank you for your feedback!

 **catsfordaiz** : I'm glade! I fell in love with Chieko while I was polishing and creating her character and it makes me happy to see other people liking this character as well!

 **Gracie15Trowa** : Thank you! I'm continuing this story, I just hope you're able to continue reading despite my less than stable updating schedule...

 **angelvoice15:** Thanks! I hope you keep enjoying this story!

 **nadia4245:** I can assure you that Chieko will be having her far share of "romantic scenes" with all the brothers - including Kaname! Also, thanks for commenting - twice!

 **Shiraha-chan:** Thank you! I honestly, don't mean to be this nit picky, but I'm a bit of a perfectionist; I can't help but feel unsatisfied in almost everything I do...that sounded depressing...Anyway, I really can't force people to favorite, follow or comment on this story but it really means a lot to me that you decided to do that! Thanks again!

 **Dragonmaster789:** Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

 **Dark Rose Charm:** Yeah, as you saw in this chapter Chieko isn't that happy with Fuuto...I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

 **Savage Kill:** Chieko is the class president, she has a lot of things on her plate when it comes to school. On top of her class president duties (which include organizing school events, keeping students in check, etc.) she also has homework and school projects and tests to attend to, so it's no exaggeration to say that she is busy most of the time.

 **NiceCool:** Thanks! I hope you loved this chapter as well!

 **Black Shadow Knigt:** I don't know if you're still reading this or not but I really like your idea! I'll try to incorporate it!


End file.
